The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 2
Previous Chapter As Macabre walked through the main road of South Chisei town, his straw hat covering his face, he noticed why he never had heard of that place before: it was a small, peaceful island, not so rich, but also not so poor, full of a simple and worker people, and, though the view was beautiful, it wouldn't attract many pirates or bounty hunters. Basically, it was the perfect place for someone to hide. He didn't notice, however, the dojo at the eastern part of town. Naishi had hit the floor one more time. With pain from head to toe, he raised one more time. The dojo students looked at each other, wondering how many times he would fall until ask for quit. Koiji: You really don't know when to stay on the floor, do you? That's why you deserve the title "the Fool"! Naishi: (panting) And how many times did you fall before you deserve the title "the Mighty"? Koiji: Only once. Then, I defeated my master. Naishi ran to his master. Before he could try to punch him, he was grabbed by his shoulders and heavily launched to the ground. When standing, a feet smashed his chest. Koiji: Enough! Naishi: I won't give up! His master smashed his chest once more. Koiji: The wisest is not the one that stands up every time he is knocked. The wisest is the one who knows when he has to sheath his blade. Naishi: Are you telling me to give up? Koiji: No, I am telling you to rest. What you lack, Naishi the Fool, is... I won't tell you... Discover by your own and fix the problem. Only then, you'll be able to defeat me and claim your position a a master of the Kuroitei. Everyone can go home now. In a few minutes, Naishi was alone in the dojo. Angry, he punched a wooden training dummy until it broke in two pieces. Approaching the potter's house on the woods, Macabre saw a teenage girl praticing with a wooden sword. He immediately recognized her. She noticed him. Girl: (bows) This is the Clawer residence! If you are any kind of wandering salesman, we already have everything we need! Macabre wasn't able to contain a laugh. Girl: (confused) What's so funny? Macabre: (smiling) Did your aunt told you to say that? It is something she would say. Girl: You know my aunt? Macabre: Yes. But I really need to see the potter. Girl: He is actually feeling a little indisposed. Macabre: Well... Tell him I want a... urn for the ashes of my father... a red urn, of the color of blood. He'll understand. While she was heading for the house, Macabre took off his hat and observed the surroundings. All the trees of that place had flowers. The air had the smell of... He didn't know the smell. It was the perfect place for hiding. A man came out of the house. He had and eye patch over his right eye. Seeing Macabre, he smiled. Macabre: Etad Clawer. Etad is Date spelled backwards. Date: Macabre... (runs and hugs him) I thought you were dead! Macabre: I will not die by the hands of that man, brother. Date: I imagined you'd say something like that. Oh, Macabre, Valen will be so happy! Girl: (standing behing them) Who is this man, uncle? Date: I believe you remember her. Macabre: Of course I do. I remember when she was born, I helped to raise her... Karen, I am Macabre RedClaw, your uncle. Karen didn't know what to feel. After a happy meal, the two brothers went to talk, while drinking tea, at the house's backyard. Macabre: Good to know that Valen is pregnant. How is my nephew or niece going to be called? Date: We don't know yet... (take a sip of tea) How did you survive our brother Vladimir? Macabre: He turned my village into a hell. He killed everyone there, one by one, alongside his unit and among the red flames. Gloria, she... She hid me in the basement. Date: A secret basement? Macabre: Yes. I heard Vladimir questioning her himself. I heard when he killed her... Date: I assume you want revenge. Macabre: Yes. Date: Don't do that, Macabre. Vengeance is dreadful. Why don't you simply hide here with me? He can never find us here. Macabre: It's not only about me. For all that he did I will walk this path. For you, for Valen, for Karen... I know what you're thinking... Date: This vengeance will put your soul into flames, and the damage will be too great for you to handle. Macabre: That is why I hope you'll be there to help me when I'm done. This kind of happiness that you acquired here, with Valen, I want that. But it's not going to happen with that maniac hunting our family. Date smiled. Date: I can't convince you. The same thing happened to me that day... Do you remember? Macabre: Of course. The day you left the Marine uniform and embraced piracy... Date: The day I walked through the dreadful paths of vengeance... They stood there, in silence, for a few minutes. It was getting dark. Date: May I ask how do you plan to find and kill Vladimir? Macabre: Piracy. Date: No, I know that. What I'm asking is... You want me to tell you where his base is? The younger brother nodded. Date: I can't deny a request from you. Specially after so much time... Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls